base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
MG42
To see the flame variant, See the MG42 Flame. ---- |type= General Purpose Machine Gun |weapon_category= Light Machine Guns |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *125 @15m *100 @100m |headshot_damage= *312.5 @15m *250 @100m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 1000 RPM |bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 70/80/80/0.4 *Aimed: 1/2/50/0.33 |reload_time= 4 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 200/400 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~2083 }} The MG42 is a weapon unlocked at 10000 Battlescore. The MG42 can easily shred enemies with its high rate of fire, but suffers from rather high inaccuracy with sustained fire, and low ammo reserves, with only 2/6 spare reloads, with and without the Ammo T-Shirt respectively. History The MG42 '''is a general purpose machine gun developed by Nazi Germany and was used extensively during World War II. Designed to replace the more expensive MG34, the MG42 was known for its high cyclic firerate. Due to its effectiveness with suppresive fire and its unique sound, the weapon was nicknamed the "Hitler's Buzzsaw". General Information The MG42 has rather low damage in its category, at '''125 '''damage within 15m and, slowly dropping to '''100 '''damage at 100m. Because of its low damage, headshots are important as the number of shots to kill is halved. The main advantage the MG42 has over other light machine guns is its rate of fire. At '''1000 '''RPM, the weapon has a fast time to kill compared to other light machine guns, and can easily shred a group of players up close. With a magazine size of '''200, it has the third highest magazine size in its category (not counting the BW LMG-X or BW LMG-11) after the JUMG-1 (and its MK-II counterpart) and the Hailstorm-X. The high rate of fire means one can easily burn through the magazine without trigger discipline. The weapon also has a relatively low ammo reserve of 400, this means one has to visit a ammo pad frequently, though this can be improved massively by purchasing the Ammo T-Shirt for 50 robux, allowing for 4 more full reloads with this gun.`. One noticable attribute of the MG42 is its spread per shot while aiming, which is lower than most other LMGs. Despite this, due to the rate of fire, the weapon accumulates spread faster than its peers. Trivia *The model is made and animated by JimmyLJX. **The lack of a magazine and a dangling bullet belt is a reference to the Rambo who uses a belt fed machine gun in a similar manner, although Rambo used an M60 machine gun instead of a MG42. **The ammo belt has way less rounds modeled than 200. This is obviously not possible or else it would look ridiculously long *The MG42's iron sights are an oddity due to the sights being much taller than it should be. *In the earlier days of Base Wars, the MG42 and MG42 Flame shared the same rate of fire of 1200 RPM. The former's rate of fire was reduced to differentiate it from its flame counterpart. **Although the reduced rate of fire was intially 900 RPM, it was changed to 1000 RPM at a later date. Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Guns